


No, you can't go bungee jumping

by Carimes_treehouse



Series: Only not Deucember since it's November [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carimes_treehouse/pseuds/Carimes_treehouse
Summary: Ace wants to go bungee jumping but Deuce doesn't let him.
Relationships: Masked Deuce & Portgas D. Ace, Spade Pirates & Portgas D. Ace
Series: Only not Deucember since it's November [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006668
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	No, you can't go bungee jumping

"No, you don't" 

"Huh?" 

"Whatever you're thinking of doing, I know it's not good and I'm not letting you do it. And no. No buts." 

"But Deuce…" Ace whined and pouted, as if that would change Deuce's mind. "I've never gone bungee jumping before" 

"And if everything goes the way it's supposed to, you will never go bungee jumping at all. Don't give me that face, we barely have enough belis to sustain ourselves! And who knows how much that would cost."

"It's only uhh… 31… 500… beli?" 

Deuce stared at Ace. 

"Okay, yeah, it's expensive, but it's not like we get to do that often! Come on!" 

"I said no. Stop pulling my sleeve!" 

Laughter echoed in the distance 

"Shut up! This is not funny! Come tell Ace he can't go bungee jumping" 

"I don't know, Deuce. I think Ace would do an excellent jump" Saber said, the bastard 

"See?" 

"I said… no. Besides, you can already fall long distances without getting hurt because of your devil fruit. What could be the appeal of paying to jump and bounce?" 

Ace grinned

"No… What are you thinking…?" 

Ace pulled on Deuce's arm, successfully dragging him along

"Ace? What. What are you doing?

They got to the bridge, on which was a man sat in front of the bungee equipment, counting his money. 

"One for my partner, please" Ace said

"What? Ace. What?" he turned to the man "Sir, please. This was a misunderstanding. I don't want to do this. We don't have the money. Please don't hear what this idiot is saying" 

"Don't have the money, huh?" he smirked "I could always lower the price for ya" 

"No! Fine, you win, Ace! Go ahead and jump, I don't care. Just- don't put me through that, all right?" 

Ace pouted "Okay then" and grinned "You hear that, old man? Let's go!!!" 

Everyone erupted into laughter

"Oh, God. What did I do…"


End file.
